The Journy Sewing Lifes and Broken Teacups
by xjamiexcupcakex
Summary: DONT READ CUS ITS NOT DONE!


**The Journey- Sewing Life's Breaking Teacups.**

(If yu get stuck look in notes, blue, or at pics, to describe, or revise, or look at the steps!) Ignore

**Prelude-The End is the New Beginning. **

The heavens and earth bulged fierce raining impetuously, consuming everything. Pools of blood and rain swirled languidly at her feet never stopping. The puddles kept filling and refilling crevasses with more blood, as her body drained. Blood oozed and trickled surrounding her covering Hadi completely. This would explain how her head ached so. Her organs of vision were failing her, reality, then darkness. It was almost execrable trying to keep her eyelids open. All she was able to make out was the sorrowful grey of the morning sky and the greenery of the plants and trees around her.

"Did I do it?"

Questioning herself, she was too late to turn around. She felt the cool blade eases into her. The cold metal made her bones tremble you could hear the sicking sound of a body falling to the ground quickly, followed by another one. That one was hers.

**I- Blind to sighted and back again.**

Anxiety and nervousness saturated Mispy's heart because of a turbulent tidal wave of grief that surrounded and engulfed her, consuming her whole like a snake and its prey. Seeing Hadi, there, lifeless made her physically sick, she felt her knees trembling beneath her, stomach churning with discontent. Even through her body was vexed she discarded it all, she had to be the strong soul in the pack. Though she was almost certain that she was going to live, she might never psychologically be the same. 'Who am I kidding, she's hadi, she has to make it, right?' twisting and expanding as much as her bed allowed hadi uttered a heavy groan. "Why are my eyelids so heavy?"Hadi fathomed. Struggling to open her eyes she took in the sounds around her. Korone? Where is Korone? Barely being able to make out the voices around her she feels a hand touch her forearm, her mind tells her to jerk her hand away but her body wasn't listening, her neck ached and the feeling of the Kasi Puhataan's cold blade in her side. She was lying down from what she could tell but it wasn't the same place that she fell. It was almost boiling and smelled like… bleach and the sharp citrus smell of disinfectants pierced the air like a jagged knife. An itchy blanket was wrapped around her, trapping her, its claws she could not escape form... But she was too tired try, neither think nor stay awake; she was lulled back to sleep inwardly smiling to herself listening to her own silent lullabies that were bouncing off her skull.

She was reawakened by blood pounding in her ears as the sound around her echoed in her head. Her eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment but instantly, she regretted doing so. The light was blinding. The words soon became hushed as she drifted back to the darkness of her mind was awaiting her. "Where am I?" A sour taste of nervousness and helplessness washed over her.

"And now we watch the Samui Kaji in her natural habitat. Let's slowly stalk are pray~" voiced nick with a less than great Australian accent "Nick…" Mike cautioned. Mike easily towered over him with his tall, tan and muscular, unlike are quirky Nick who was thin, nimble, and a wise mouth. A quick slapping sound straightened him up, causing him to released bark.

"Owe!"

"Guys shut up, she's finally coming 'round" Mispy eyes were wide in hope but raging with anger. Feeling numerous eyes boring into her Hadi took a deep breath in allowing the wonders of fresh air to do its work, she jolted up. "What the-?" just to fall back down again. "Mispy," she croaked. She heard nick mocking her "Mispy-?" Caleb, with lack of something better to do or say, laughed along. BIG mistake! "OUT!" though her words were few and simple you could feel the tension bubbling under Mispy skin causing a wave of nausea to sweep over hadi. Never get a raving demon bunny and mind-reading gypsy aggravated, ever. "Tcha! Scary. "Nick tossed at her sarcastically; he couldn't be more satisfied in the direction this heated conversation was turning. Caleb was serious on the matter, however, and couldn't be more concerned. "Yah! I know." Interrupting Hadi winced, she knew when she really wanted to she could pull strings and get her way.

Now that her eyes and brain were up to speed she could fully affirm where she was. 'Hospital' yes it must be, it would make most sense at the moment. The walls around her were painted a sea green which at one time must have seemed like a calming color of choice but the wallpaper flaking and mold and residue on the ceiling, rather noticeably took away from the effect. A rusty brown radiator was in the corner of the room and a row of windows lined the wall behind the bed she was in. Her bed was just like twenty other duplets in this space decaying room. There were rows of beds just like hers but all empty and had a decaying neglected frame. A shade-less lamp with a broken bulb and a picture frame, facing away from hadi, was placed mindfully on a desk. Now that she noticed it there was a grave body in the neighboring bed next to hers, it had a sorrowful painful feeling to it, and the body wasn't moving. To a trained nose you could smell deteriorating flesh. 'Looks like that poor fellow didn't make it through.' Caleb's eyes followed mine as realization struck his face. Snickering Nick whispered into Caleb's pierced ear:

"Aww did a little - corpse - zombie - dude scare ya?"This of course was closely followed by an exaggerated Frankenstein walk and cheesy groaning noises.

"Nickolas Franklin and Caleb Bosse get you pretty behind out of her stat!" Mispy raised her hand toward her forehead threaten to cast a spell and do some serious brain damage. "Yooo- ok!" zooming out of the room was Caleb. Lorenzo cast a threatening glare

"Nick" Mispy motioned towards the door.

"You too!" pointing to prove her point she dug her dark boney finger into Lorenzo's shirt. Through it you could see a peek of detailed tattoos that tattered his chest, sighing he gave in.

"Fine."

Lorenzo sauntered out of the room without looking back, his blond and black tipped hair bobbing along with each step.

Mike glided over towards nick, how he did that considering his size is beyond me. Gripping his arm he swung him outside the room.

'Atlas the yelling has past for sometime....' but she thought to soon as a crash which sounded like broken glass came from the other room. Hadi's eyes shifted up towards Mispy

"Now tell me." She was past aggravated "Please, what happened?!"

**II Mi Gorda Hermana**

Meen-

Koori was leading me to the forest towards the west of are house to pick mulberrys in the patch of the center of the forest. The day was still young, and the sun shining bright, high above but something was off. Hadi , my older sister, was at training with gin which was south east of are house beyond the trees of folk( think tiger lush green thick vines everywhere sacred thing). As usual she wasn't paying any attention to me these I have (koori). Glancing up, i truly do admire me step sister, though I will never give her the satisfaction of knowing that . Mispy was shadowing hadi, PROBLEY sitting in a tree or lurching in the shadows, but she was mostly an absorber, one who takes in their spirit energy so they don't disturb the peace of any suburbs or villages near bye. we were walking through the golden grained meadows softened by the suns mellow set, just about there to the forest, you could almost see the shadows brown , red, orange and yellow autumn leaves peaking out at us smiling, and Tye was left behind in the care of mother. Tye was always guarded for by mother in hope that he would be able to master his abilities and be blessed with being an earth bearer. We were at the edge of the forest when suddenly a group of people swarmed above us. They were moving to fast for me to count. Pushing us deeper and deeper into the forest more west then intended, we were entering the (dangerous, forbidden) sone, and the sunlight was quickly disappearing being swallowed by the layers and layers of conopyed trees. From what I could see there was (then describe the roku nemil) ( the raku nemil some of them and some of their moms generation 1 and some 2) they then began what I feared, physical attack. They were then attacking me and (kori) but she was doing a phoney job of protecting me. It was as if her movements and emotions were rehearse. So I steped in front of her to tried and do a better job of making them leave us alone "you selfish child! Don't you even think of my pride!" I couldn't beilive that came out of her tossed me to the ground into the center of this mess. They swarmed like hornets over honey. But whats even worse the what she said and did was what i saidI couldn't belive what came out of my mouth. " shut upi you filthy (dis to koris past or ethinsity)" "ouh! Big words for a small girl~!" lee walked away. "Have fun with her loki, illedian you can have her body.." I was screaming now. They must have brought me out for this reason! Maybe im the second link. Just like gin! I couldn't belive what I just realized. "you cant kill me, im a goddess, immortal with power unbeknownst to me or you!" "believe what you want,meen" she spit my name out like it was poison. In such aww I didn't see the *weapon unknown at this time* swing out at my face ojr the scream that slowly crept up in my throuth. It was quickly ended when I saw black. " I will.. I'll have all the fun I want~!!" it al went black and I could hear (kori) let out a slow steamed mocking laugh, 'maybe im the second link~' another voice (describe later) 'just like giin' meen 'didn't I say that to myself? She questioned the voice replyed 'you did..' (me- ohohoh! Scary!)

Uguhu jiosj ioa o I ij

( illedian and loki are the only ones who are their from the 2nd generation.)

**III- Alleyways and french candels**

Use the essay from 7th grade but switch from the girl 2 caleb and from hadi to nick and in the alleyway have hadi walk in. Lorenzo is NOT explained only seen in the backround.

**IV-Is it the same?**

Use the story about the boat. *mike nik , loranzo, wonder if its ever going to be the same and shocked wondering if it will be the same, ranting and useless worring.

**V – Missing One. **

Epedis and I have decided to form a, well, if you may, a club. Of courcew many before us have attempted jto do the same thing. Yes, I admit that its not very original. But with us, well, we'll make it. Before it was just the two of us and we had finished a job and collected our money. We were walking down the street and then we saw a hooded figure with dark skin and what appeared to be no eyes. Epedis was having one of her blond moments because she kept staring through the side of her eye. Now although I don't have her awesome extra sharp senses I did pick up that she was someone to watch. Walking past her I glanced at Epedis, her eyes were black, ug how I hate when she does that. She twisted in her body as if it was a shell and turned so that her eyes were in the back of her head, pardon the expression. Her body was on cruise . What the bloody hell. But then I noticed something she was following us, shadowing us. She vanished. And reappeared in the next corner.

How can Loki not notice? Is she a hired hit man too? Where did she, uh, my shadow she's in my shadow. How can I tell Loki? Loki stopped. "Loki?" she's not in my shadow any longer she's in Loci's. A fire user? 'No, guess again....' is she inside me? A body snatcher? Her soul was snapped forward. She's , where's Loki. Wait I don't sense her presence. She took her.

"Who are you and what do you want" glaring she stretched her neck to see ahead, but it was useless the room was almost pitch black. Shadows were leaping off the wall. She moved like shadows. Where was she? "So I see

**VI- Unions of Darkness.**

*how hadi and Mispy weren't always the good guys and how they joined the Roku Nemil, or the six warriors. Describes her powers along with her family and the Roku Nemils powers. The roku nemils means the six warriors.

**VII- Missions**

*Epedis(long blond hair) point of view it explains the rankings of the roku nemil. Leads into how she is surprised that hadi joined the hit group because of her status(being a goddess and all) and leads into her family.

**VIII- Wheres the main without his family.**

Family and stuuff

**IX-torn.**

The things that yaaah.

**X-Curse**

*****sapphires cures

**XI- All for Her**

Yes I do believe that I would give it all for her though society would disagree, such things like that are not allowed but I don't know if it's quite like that. No more like sisterhood. No no, not sisters but friendship yes yes but deeper.

After what Mispy told me about the curse I was in awe, and she was shaken up. I can't believe that she had such deep friend ship before. So I have made up my mind, though it might be a bit rash I know for sure that it's something that's in the fates. I must do this. My sister killed her and yes I will be taking the blame regrettable but I must do this. Because I know if I close my eyes she will still be there. So I am walking with her on a "hike" and I set up a whole lot of mental booby traps so she can't high jack my brain. This is the ultimate debt. This I am sure off. There is still tension in the bond between us. I'm sure she would disagree if she knew of what I was planning. But I care so much; I don't think she's feels so deeply attached as I do. But then again how can I expect her too. Around me are thousands of trees and plants that are quite exotic... the air is chilled. It's slowly starting to chill its rather depressing.

The two friends neared the peak as night dwelling creatures were starting to twitch; the sun was dipping into the water as the clouds were masking its rays. Twilight was coding rolling in quickly; the air was heavy and soaked with moisture in the air. Nearing the first peak they stopped... Reincarnation Mountain was considered sacred because of all the unique animals that inhabited it. There were to sloping peaks. One shadowing and mooching the other. The peaks weren't like peeks at all either they were like tilted and well rounded similar to a was starting to set in.

"Hadi what are we doing," annoyance and anger caused harshness in her voice. Letting her head roll she glanced at the stars and then the water, "just reminiscing on the past, and such..." she said care freely. "You know wha-"sighing she stopped has sentencing leaving it hanging. "ow!" Mispy jumped back and grasped her head. "what kinda mind traps.." she mermored and drifted off.

'whoops , maybe I went a little to roff on the mind stuff." She to sighed and searched aroud looking for a stick, shortly she found a suitable one and stared to draw he rtime manuplatin crest. A circle with two chords crossing over each other. Before mispy fully gained back her sence of self, hadi placedsher finger tips on both chords. " haaadii.." annoyance stirred in mispys voice. Until her eyes told her what she was doing. Her eyes widdend and her arms were trembling. "wha- why? How? You- you- eh?" she whispered . "I didn't know you knw how ot do that."

"well, I do. Now get your eyes back in you 'ead and touch my shoulder."

Mispy hesitaded, " why"

"do you want to see…" her voice dropped down,…" sapphire again"

Her body moved stiff and string-like as if she was being controlled by a hidden puppet maker. Her hand grasped hadis shoulder. Hadi slowly started jto move the chords to the desired place lifted them up and then with a burst of power she punched her hand into the ground. White mist surrounded her vision returned toj her she saw the last few hours of sapphires death but what made everything interesting it that she was watching this all accur as if she were watching a movie helpless completely. Mispy looked younger and her sister! Her sister was there! And this other girll was laying on the ground, were she drew her time warp symbol.. she had almost black b;ue hair. Tha was curly and long with a petiete frame, even though mispy told her she was 12 when she died she had the appearance of a 5 yearold, with a rather larger head. Her body was so out of proportion she almost looked in human. But wait she was!

Hi rickys number ish: 7087128950

This is a story about a girl who will realize to accept herself.

.com/Write-a-Descriptive-Essay has reaaaly good steps.


End file.
